Karaoke Night!
by KiLlErDaWn
Summary: Poppy drags Keller and Rashel into karaoke night, but what happens when Rashel and Keller prank Poppy for winning? 1st fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Dragged In

"Hey Keller, wanna have a karaoke night?" Poppy ran upstairs and pulled open Keller's door. Keller was sitting on her bed watching Burn Notice. Poppy knew Keller wouldn't hear or see her unless she turned off the TV, so that's exactly what she did.

"Poppy! I was watching that! Come on! Let me at least see if Michael saves Fiona!" Keller said, obviously pissed at Poppy. All Poppy was hoping for is to get her question out.

"As I was saying earlier, while you were ignoring me, do you wanna have a karaoke night? Please please please please PLEASEEEEEE!" Poppy said giving Keller her best "Pretty please" face that Keller couldn't say no to.

"Poppy, tell me something. Why would I want to have a karaoke night? One, I hate singing, two, karaoke is stupid, and three, I HATE SINGING!" Keller roared at Poppy. She backed up a little and answered.

"Cause I'll be your best buddy? And because you're awesome?" Poppy closed her eyes, preparing for the worst, but was surprised at Keller's answer.

"Fine, only if Rashel plays, okay? Come on Poppy, why are you giving me a creepy smile. KNOCK IT OFF!" "Kay, I'll go ask her!" With that Poppy ran to Rashel's room at vampire speed.

_In Rashel's Room_

"Hey Rashel, wanna play karaoke?" Poppy skipped down the hall to Rashel's room and hoped inside. She saw that Rashel was listening to Within Temptation and didn't hear her. "RASHEL, HEADPHONES!" Rashel pulled out her head phones and Poppy continued, " Wanna play karaoke?"

"Poppy, why would I, the toughest vampire hunter in HISTORY, ever wanna play karaoke?" Rashel replied with no emotion. She HATED karaoke and defiantly wouldn't play unless Keller was playing.

"Cause I'll be your best buddy and Keller's playing?" Poppy answered with a sneaky grin on her face. Beware of Poppy's sneaky grin.

Rashel narrowed her eyes in suspicion and called Keller. "Keller, are you playing karaoke? Poppy's over here with a grin that's scaring me saying you're playing."

"Yeah, and you better be too, or I will drag you down to the game room by your ear with my teeth." Keller replied. Rashel could tell she was dead serious.

"Okay, I'll meet you down there." Rashel replied with a scared tone. She gave Poppy a look that could kill.

"Yay! Rashel's playing too, Rashel's playing too!" Poppy said in a sing-song voice. _Now I'm really scared, _Rashel thought. "I heard that!" Poppy yelled from down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Go easy on me, it's my first fanfic after all. Thanks to CheshireRedfern for everything! Sorry it's short, but I'll update fast!<em>**

**_KiLlErDaWn_**


	2. Haunted

Poppy ran at vampire speed to the game room to set up. She plugged in the karaoke machine, turned on the TV, and waited for Rashel and Keller to join her. By the time Rashel and Keller sauntered in Poppy was about to fall out of the chair. She had no patience whatsoever. Keller and Rashel were giving Poppy death glares. "'Bout time you got here."

"Remember Poppy, I may be playing, but I can still kill you, so shut up." Everyone was gone doing something or out of the house, so no one heard. "Poppy, your going first, or we're leaving."

"Fine, fine, I'll go first then Rashel, and finally Keller. Okay?" Poppy looked almost to positive (or as Poppy says Poppytive). "Okay, so I'll be singing Haunted up by Taylor Swift." _Who knew that she actually listened to Taylor Swift, _Rashel thought to Keller, and Keller simply nodded. "I'm starting! Pay attention to see how it's done." All Poppy received was more death glares. The music started and she began.

"_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_  
><em>And I can't trust anything now<em>  
><em>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<em>

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
><em>Won't lose you again<em>  
><em>Something's made your eyes go cold<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>You're all I wanted<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
><em>From everything we had<em>  
><em>But I still mean every word I said to you<em>

_He would try to take away my pain_  
><em>And he just might make me smile<em>  
><em>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<em>

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
><em>Won't see you again<em>  
><em>Something keeps me holding on to nothing<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>You're all I wanted<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

_I know, I know_  
><em>I just know<em>  
><em>You're not gone<em>  
><em>You can't be gone, no<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Something's gone terribly wrong<em>  
><em>Won't finish what you started<em>

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
><em>I thought I had you figured out<em>  
><em>Can't breathe whenever you're gone<em>  
><em>Can't go back, I'm haunted<em>

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
><em>I have known it all this time<em>  
><em>Never ever thought I'd see it break<em>  
><em>Never thought I'd see it"<em>

"Wow Poppy, who knew you could sing county!" Keller and Rashel said to Poppy. They've never heard her listen to it, let alone sing it.

"I know, I sung that to surprise ya!" Poppy said with her creepy smile back on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How'd ya like it? Told ya I'd update fast! See that review button below this? I dying for you to use it! <strong>_

_**Thanks to CheshireRedfern again for reviewing and putting up with me =3.**_

**_lamiavampress: It is a Within Temptation song, but its a new one. I'm not sure which one I will use yet, but I will pick shortly =)._**

_**XOXO, KiLlErDaWn**_


	3. Faster

Now it was Rashel's turn, and she was scared to death. _I can't sing!_"Oh come on Rashel, you'll do fine!" Poppy said as she pushed her up to the karaoke machine. "What are ya gonna sing?"

"Faster by Within Temptation." Rashel said Determined. _I really hate Poppy now,_Rashel thought and then started.

"_I can't see,_

_cause it's burning deep inside.__  
><em>_Like gasoline, _

_a fire running wild.__  
><em>_No more fear, _

_cause I'm getting closer now.__  
><em>_So unreal, _

_but I like it anyhow._

_I go faster and faster and faster_

_and faster and faster and faster and faster._

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_And I can't hide from the feeling _

_cause it's right.__  
><em>_And I go faster and faster and faster _

_and faster for love.__  
><em>_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_I can feel that you've_

_mezmerized my heart.__  
><em>_I feel so free.__  
><em>_I'm alive, I'm breaking out.__  
><em>_I won't give in, cause I'm proud _

_of all my scars.__  
><em>_And I can see I've been wasting_

_too much time._

_I go faster and faster and faster_

_and faster and faster and faster_

_and faster._

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies.__  
><em>_And I can't hide from the feeling _

_cause it's right.__  
><em>_And I go faster and faster and faster _

_and faster for love.__  
><em>_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_And I can't hide from the feeling _

_cause it's right.__  
><em>_And I go faster and faster and faster _

_and faster for love.__  
><em>_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_A fairytale of lies."_

Rashel pretended to play guitar at the end to fill up the space.

"See! You did amazing! Nothing to worry about!" Poppy said as Keller tried to escape. "Keller! I see you! Get back here!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiya! CheshireRedfern here because KiLlErDaWn said I could do the AU! Thanks!<em>**

**_See the review button below? It's dying for you to click on it! So far, only me and lamiavampress reviewed, but there's been 39 hits a chapter! How does that happen!_**

**_Anyways, hope you liked the new chapter (and the fact that there was two today)!_**

**_XOXO, Cheshire Redfern_**


	4. Only Exception Winner!

_**Heya guys! I'm back :3 Sorry for not updating, I just never got around to it :/ Anyways, here comes chapter 4 :D**_

* * *

><p>"Keller, you're up! Whatcha gonna sing?" Poppy said excited for Keller to sing. No one had ever heard Keller sing, so Poppy had her phone recording the song.<p>

"I'm gonna sing The Only Exception by Paramore. Remember, anyone laughs, I will rip them to shreds." Keller gave Poppy and Rashel, especially Poppy, a death glare. Keller grabbed the microphone and began.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry__  
><em>_And curse at the wind__  
><em>_He broke his own heart and I watched__  
><em>_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that__  
><em>_She would never let herself forget__  
><em>_And that was the day that I promised__  
><em>_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception  
><em>_You are the only exception  
><em>_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts__  
><em>_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone__  
><em>_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_  
><em>Keeping a comfortable distance<em>  
><em>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with<em>

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality__  
><em>_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here__  
><em>_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up__  
><em>_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception__  
><em>_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing__  
><em>_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

Keller finished, and Poppy and Rashel stared in astonishment. "Keller, your voice was AMAZING! You need to sing more often!" Rashel told Keller. She scowled and sat back down.

"Now then, time to see who won," Poppy said with a devious smirk. _WINNER?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heya! It's CheshireRedfern here :3<em>**

**_I get to do KiLlErDaWn's ending AU! Yay! Anyways, I'm gonna post chapter 5 later today because I'll have nothing to do and KiLlErDaWn is too lazy to! xD_**

**_Anyways, see that review button below this? It's DYING for you to click on it! Till next time (or later today)!_**


	5. Revenge

_**Heya guys! It's CheshireRedfern updating for KiLlErDaWn today since she won't for whatever reason. Sorry about not updating later that day that i posted chapter 4, Fanfiction wasn't cooperating with me whatsoever :/ Anyways, enjoy! WARNING: KELLER IS OOC IN THIS! WHY KILLERDAWN DID THAT I HAVE NO CLUE!**_

* * *

><p>Rashel stood up to announce the winner."And the winner is, POPPY!"Rashel never thought in a million years she could win after she heard Keller, but Poppy? How on Earth did she win? Did Poppy rig the machine?<p>

"I won, I won, I won!" Poppy chanted at the top of her lungs. Couldn't she just SHUT UP for once?

"Good job Poppy, I'm really happy for you." Keller stood up to leave, but not before Galen, Quinn, and James walked in.

"HEY POPPY, SHUT UP!" James shouted.

"Sorry Jamie, I'm just so happy!"

"Why?" James asked in fearful suspicion.

"I WON KARAOKE!" Poppy chanted at the top of her lungs. During that, Keller left the room with Galen right behind her. She thought he was still in the game room with everyone else. Keller shifted and ran out of the mansion to her favourite tree. Galen caught up with her only to find her sitting there, looking blankly at nothing.

"Keller, what's wrong?" Keller looked, different. Her impenetrable mask had cracked and all that was left was a small black kitten, the death of the strong Black Panther. "Keller, you ok?" Galen asked again. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug."I don't know Galen, I really don't know. I mean, when Poppy asked if we could do karaoke, I thought, 'no way, I don't sing' but after I was done singing, I thought maybe I might win, that I could have something to be proud of myself for." Tear tracks ran down as she leaned into his hug. _It must be the end of the world, I'm crying over not winning karaoke, _Keller thought.

"Hey, you have plenty to be proud of yourself for, you saved Iliana, made me into the hunter I am today, and you are my favourite person in the world. It's not the end of the world either." He said, obviously reading her thoughts. She looked up at him and saw he wasn't lying. Keller lay down on his lap and yawned.

"You are my soulmate Keller, and if you weren't I would be a stupid, weak bird."

She thought and thought until she sat up and said, "Your right Galen, and now its payback time."

"That's not what I meant." But she was already gone.

_5 minutes later_

Keller walked down to Rashel's room and knocked on the door."Hey Rashel, are you in there?"

"Come in." Rashel was sitting on the bed with Quinn at the computer, playing Angry Birds."Die you bastards, die!" Keller made the crazy sign and waved it next to her head. Rashel burst out laughing and Quinn turned around shooting Keller a death glare."I saw that." He snarled.

"Quinn, I have to talk to Rashel, girl to girl. So will you leave?" Rashel gave him a 'pretty please John' look and he left."Rashel, Galen just gave me a crazy idea." That sounded weird. Galen plus crazy ideas equalled bad news, especially when excited by Keller."Well, what's this 'crazy idea'?" "We are gonna get back at Poppy!" she whispered. Vampires may live in the house, but Keller knew how to get around the supersonic hearing."PRANK POPPY! ARE YOU INSANE!" "Stop shouting! Are you trying to get us killed here!" Rashel looked like she would pass out. "Pranking her will be easy, Poppy trusts us like blood." Rashel's face started to relax, as if she was excepting the idea. "Alright, yeah it's a good idea after she was such a bitch."

"Yeah, knew you'd see it my way. So Keller and Rashel set out to prank Poppy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed!<em>**

**_See that review button down there? It's DYING for you to click on it!_**

**_Till next time! CheshireRedfern_**


End file.
